A chalk line is a tool for marking long, straight lines on relatively flat surfaces, typically used in construction and carpentry. The use of a chalk line is generally more practical on these types of surfaces than making a line by hand or with a straight edge.
A “chalked” line lays straight lines by the action of stretching a taut nylon or similar string that has been coated with a loose chalk or other coating material between two points. The string is then laid out against the surface to be marked and pulled tight. The string is then snapped, causing the string to strike the surface, which then transfers its chalk coating to the surface along the straight line where it struck.
Chalk lines are typically used to mark relatively flat surfaces. However, chalk lines can also be used across irregular surfaces and surfaces with holes in them. In that regard, the chalk line will mark all points the string touches on or near the plane against which it is snapped.
Most devices for snapping chalk lines are designed for users to use with their hands. Therefore, when laying chalk lines on ground surfaces, the users must kneel down to the surface. The act of kneeling to the ground takes time and may cause fatigue and potential injury to users after repetitive actions.
Therefore, there exists a need for a chalk line assembly and a method of using such an assembly that allows a user to lay a chalk line from an upright, standing position. Upright work allows faster work, and also decreases fatigue and the risk of injury.
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to fulfilling these and other needs.